Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wearable terminal for displaying navigation information, an information display method of a wearable terminal, a navigation device and a navigation information display method.
Description of Related Art
Recently, navigation systems have been popularized. The navigation system is installed in a vehicle, receives a coordinate signal indicating the current location of the vehicle from GPS (Global Positioning System), and applies map data to guide path information to the destination. Such a navigation system may be divided into a vehicle-dedicated navigation system and a smart phone navigation system driven by a navigation application, depending on the availability range thereof.
Since the vehicle-dedicated navigation system has a large screen capable of providing satisfactory visibility and does not require a separate connection cable, the inside of a vehicle can be neatly organized after the vehicle-dedicated navigation system is installed in the vehicle. However, when only the functions of the vehicle-dedicated navigation system are used, the vehicle-dedicated navigation system has a high price compared to performance, and is used at a low frequency. Furthermore, it is quite cumbersome to update map data of the vehicle-dedicated navigation system.
On the other hand, the smart phone navigation system driven by a navigation application installed in a smart phone does not require a separate navigation device, but utilizes a smart phone carried by an individual. Thus, the smart phone navigation system requires almost no installation cost. However, since the smart phone navigation system displays all pieces of navigation information on a small screen of the smart phone, the visibility thereof is inevitably degraded. Therefore, there is an increasing demand for a terminal device which can replace a smart phone to display only necessary information, thereby providing high visibility.
Recently, a wearable terminal such as a smart watch, which is operated in wireless connection with a smart phone, has been popularized. The wearable terminal may include a smart watch and the like, which can be attached on the body. However, despite the popularization of wearable terminals, the development of wearable terminals capable of effectively displaying navigation information in connection with a navigation terminal stays at an insignificant level. Therefore, there is a demand for the development of such wearable terminals.
The related art of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2014-0084461.